happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Instances of Apathy and Obliviousness by Character
This page will list every instance when a character has been aware of someone else's death or injury and has shown no sign of negative emotion. Cuddles *'Sweet Ride': Cuddles is pleased to see Nutty died stung by bees since he was stalking him to steal his ice cream cone. *'Class Act': Cuddles shows no expression upon seeing an injured Sniffles running off the stage. *'We're Scrooged!': He laughs upon seeing Toothy's severed finger can squirt blood. *'Camp Pokeneyeout': While at war with Toothy, he shows no regrets of having injured his eye with his slingshot. Giggles *'Class Act': She shows no concern seeing an injured Sniffles run away from the stage. *'We're Scrooged!': She laughs when Cuddles sprays her with blood from Toothy's severed finger. *'Dunce Upon a Time': She doesn't hesitate to chop Nutty along with the giant beanstalk (Debatable since Giant Lumpy was climbing down and she had no time to think.) *'Mime to Five': She sits in the audience at Lumpy's circus and doesn't react to the deaths of Toothy, Flaky and Cuddles. *'I've Got You Under My Skin': She doesn't seem fazed by Lumpy's injuries and subsequent death caused by Sniffles ship growing inside him. *'Put Your Back Into It': Although she is concerned for him at first, Giggles doesn't pay attention to the fact Disco Bear is still injured the next day. She also doesn't react upon seeing Russell serving her his severed head and spine. Toothy *'Nuttin' but the Tooth': He injures Nutty several times during the episode and doesn't seem to be worried about it. Lumpy Possibly due to his low intelligence, Lumpy is often apathetic to the other characters' suffering, even more often than he is oblivious to them, and can be considered to rival Fliqpy in terms of cruelty. *'Spin Fun Knowin' Ya': When he notices Cuddles' dismembered hands on the merry-go-round, he simply walks away pretending to have nothing to do with it. *'Pitchin' Impossible': He shows no reaction to Petunia's body right by his stand (Debatable, as he noticed the Ferris wheel coming towards him.) *'Treasure Those Idol Moments': He hits Flaky with his car and continues to drive as if nothing happened. *'Meat Me for Lunch': He sold Lifty and Shifty's remains in his butcher shop (Debatable, since the look he has at the end of the episode seems to mean he wasn't aware it was them) *'Happy Trails Pt. 1': He yells at Mime because he distracts his driving by choking on a peanut. He also seemingly unremorsfully kills Petunia with the gear lever (Debatable since he was in an urge to prevent the bus from falling off a cliff) *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': He unmercifully kills Flaky for popping the raft, along with Handy, Sniffles and Flippy. *'Rink Hijinks': He seems more confused than worried when he sees Flaky caught in his floor buffer. *'Class Act': He completely disregards Sniffles and Giggles injuries, forcing Toothy to go on with the play. He escapes through a window when Flaky injures herself. *'Keepin' It Reel': He has no reaction upon seeing Fliqpy killing Cuddles and Flaky in front of the screen he was watching. *'Icy You': He takes no action upon witnessing Nutty dying in his store. He later nonchalantly cleans up his blood. *'Remains to be Seen': Though an understandable move, he doesn't hesitate to kill the zombified characters coming out of their graves. *'Don't Yank My Chain': He beats up Handy and the Mole thinking they are criminals. *'Doggone It': He isn't concerned about the squid holding and injuring Sniffles, Handy, Petunia and Toothy as he takes a long time to take action. He also doesn't react to Giggles dead body, instead wondering why Whistle attacks people. *'Wishy Washy': Lumpy only shows disgust after dragging Disco Bear's remains from the pipe. *'As You Wish': Even though he was granting Pop's "wish", he lights Cub on fire without thinking twice. *'Dunce Upon a Time': As a giant, Lumpy kills Toothy, Handy, Mime, Flaky, Sniffles and Cuddles without remorse. *'A Change of Heart': He doesn't react negatively upon seeing Handy dead, only being happy to have found a heart. *'Wingin' It': Though he doesn't actually witness someone being hurt, he has no problem taking all the parachutes with him when Sniffles, the plane's pilot, dies, leaving everyone else on the plane to die. *'In a Jam': He is happy that Cuddles cut his eye with a string of his guitar since he can wear an eyepatch like Russell did. *'Junk in the Trunk': He doesn't react to Lifty being impaled on his pogo stick, and continues to use it with the body around it. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow': Lumpy remains cheerful after burning Cuddles with a cup of coffee. *'We're Scrooged!': In his role as a greedy toy store owner, He mercilessly kills Toothy and sells his body parts as toys to make profit. *'A Bit of a Pickle': Thinking Lammy is a criminal, he doesn't hesitate to tase her before arresting her. *'All in Vein': As a vampire, Lumpy kills Giggles, Lammy and Truffles after attempting to drink their blood. He also attemps to drink the Mole's blood after he was decapitated in an accident. *'By the Seat of Your Pants': He doesn't hesitate to kill Fliqpy in self-defense after he attempted to kill Lumpy. *'All Work and No Play': He made no attempt to help Lammy after she got her head impaled by a metal bar. *'A Vicious Cycle': He only shows curiousity after witnessing Fliqpy struck by lightning. He also quickly gets over Disco Bear's head and spends the rest of the episode eating chips out off his brain. Petunia *'Class Act': As she is seen in the audience when the stage catches on fire, it's fair to say she witnessed Sniffles, Giggles and Flaky's injuries without reacting. *'Blind Date': She purposefully pepper/skunk sprayed Disco Bear when he tried to kiss her. *'As You Wish': She doesn't react to Pop's body falling on her (Debatable since she was herself badly injured at the time) *'Home Is Where the Hurt Is': She seems more concerned about being dirty than about Lumpy's death when his remains fall on her head. *'Put Your Back Into It': Although she is concerned about him at first, she ignores Disco Bear's injury when he flirts with her the following day. Handy Even though Handy is known for being apathetic when someone dies, it's actually more because he tends to smile about it than because it happens often. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': He mercilessly kills Flaky for popping the raft, along with Flippy, Sniffles and Lumpy. He also goes along with the decision of throwing Lumpy out of the rocket when it has trouble taking off. *'The Wrong Side of the Tracks': He is completely indifferent to Nutty's death, instead celebrating landing a ring on a peg. He later celebrates Cuddles losing his hands and ignors him falling out of the cart. *'Ipso Fatso': He shows no emotion at the deaths of Russell and Nutty, instead rejoicing at his survival. *'In a Jam': He shows no emotion when Cuddles injures his eye with a string of his guitar. *'Something Fishy': He is seen cheering in the audience after Sniffles, Mime and Russell die. Nutty Although Nutty prioritizes sweets above people, he usually doesn't ignore other characters' suffering when sugar is not involved. *'Party Animal': Although he is at first concerned about Flaky's allergic reaction, he quickly loses interest when he notices the chocolate chips on the counter. *'Mime to Five': As he is seen in the audience at Lumpy's circus, Nutty probably witnessed Toothy, Cuddles and Flaky's death without reacting. *'Chew Said a Mouthful': He pays no attention to Toothy's death and continues to chase after his jawbreaker. *'A Sucker for Love Part 1': After Pop manages to remove the lollipop from Cub's face, Nutty is more interested in grabbing it than in Cub's injury. Sniffles *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': He mercilessly kills Flaky for popping the raft along with Flippy, Handy and Lumpy. He later doesn't hesitate to throw Lumpy out of the rocket when it has trouble lifting off. *'A Hard Act to Swallow': As he is their natural predator, Sniffles does not hesitate to eat the baby ant. *'Concrete Solution': He stops just behind a truck with the Mole impaled on the back and doesn't react to it. *'Blast From the Past': He eats a prehistoric ant. *'A Sight for Sore Eyes': He doesn't react to Toothy's eye injury and subsequent death. (Debatable since his glasses were cut in half and he might have not been able to see it happen) *'In a Jam': He isn't alarmed when Cuddles cuts his eye with a string of his guitar. *'We're Scrooged!': He doesn't care about Lumpy losing his eye. *'Wrath of Con': When the whole convention center collapses, Sniffles is directly fascinated by Splendid and doesn't think about what just happened. Pop *'Stealing the Spotlight': When a nail remains stuck in Cub head, Pop hammers it deeper, ignoring his son's cries. *'Who's to Flame?': When Sniffles explodes because of the fire, Pop remains totally unfazed, simply kicking one of his hand that landed near him. *'Something Fishy': He is in the audience and cheers after Sniffles, Mime and Russell die. Cub Being a baby, Cub doesn't understand death and therefore shows no negative reaction when confronted to a character's death *'Havin' A Ball': Cub comes down the cliff and picks up his ball, ignoring Pop's remains. *'Rink Hijinks': Cub laughs as Lumpy crashes through the claw machine he is playing. He later is happy to hold Lumpy's heart. *'Don't Yank My Chain': He laughs and waves as Handy is dragged alongside the train. *'Who's to Flame?': He pays no attention to Sniffles' death and picks up his firefighter helmet. *'Just Desert': He simply plays with Lumpy's skull as if it was a seashell. *'You're Kraken Me Up': He smiles at Petunia's severed head, no realising what happened. *'A Vicious Cycle': He seems dumbfounded when confronted to Fliqpy and Disco Bear's death. He also doesn't care that an eye is stuck to his tricycle's bell. *'Spare Tire': He plays with the tire attached to the Mole's intestines, not paying attention to the body. *'A Handy Nanny': He laughs at Handy when he injures his eye. Flaky *'Without a Hitch': She stabs Flippy in the eye after believing he tried to kill her. The Mole *'In a Jam': He mindlessly butchers Cuddles' arm while trying to take his blood. Disco Bear *'A Vicious Cycle': He only seems curious after seeing Fliqpy struck by lightning. Russell *'Mime to Five': He sits in the audience at Lumpy's circus and most likely witnessed Toothy, Cuddles and Flaky's deaths without reacting. *'Something Fishy': He isn't concerned when he sees Flaky running down the hallway missing the flesh on her hands (Debatable, since it's possible he didn't notice her injury) Lifty Lifty will often disregard other characters when he can steal something from them, even going as far as injuring or killing characters himself. *'Milkin' It': Lifty laughs when Lumpy dies trying to stop him and Shifty from stealing his cow. *'The Wrong Side of the Tracks': Lifty smirks when he realizes Shifty died by the turnstile while he survived. *'Who's to Flame?': He does not care about Pop having suffocated, as he and Shifty take the occasion to steal his wallet. *'As You Wish': He smirks as he ripped off Sniffles' arms in order to get the magic lamp back from him. *'Gems the Breaks': He and Shifty spend the whole episode torturing Splendid with the kryptonut. He also notices Giggles and Petunia catching on fire and took that as a sign of danger, leaving them behind. *'Junk in the Trunk': He doesn't care about Cuddles' death as he and Shifty spend two days building the truck around Lumpy's elephant with Cuddles' remains sitting right beside it. He also tries to hurt Lumpy by throwing animals at him to stop him from catching up to them. *'Swelter Skelter': He stands still as Shifty kills Nutty for his ice cream and is only saddened by the ice cream melting on the ground. Shifty Similarly to Lifty, Shifty will go to great lenghts to steal from other characters, though he is also often seen happy at his brother's demise, a trait Lifty doesn't share. *'Milkin' It': He is smirking when Lumpy dies while trying to stop him and Lifty from stealing his cow. He later throws Lifty out of the hot air balloon in order to try and save himself. *'Sea What I Found': He leaves Lifty behind after he has been trapped under a beam, heading for the exit as the submarine begins to melt. *'Who's to Flame?': He doesn't care about Pop's corpse as he and Lifty take the opportunity to steal his wallet. He smirks when Lifty gets crushed by an engine block as he takes the wallet back from his brother. *'As You Wish': He smirks when Lifty rips Sniffles' arms off to take the magic lamp back from him. He later notices Lifty drove over Cub but doesn't seem to care. *'Gems the Breaks': He and Lifty spend the whole episode torturing Splendid with the kryptonut. He also sees Giggles and Petunia catch on fire and runs away from the danger, leaving them behind. *'Junk in the Trunk': He doesn't care about Cuddles' death as he and Lifty rebuild the truck around Lumpy's elephant, with Cuddles' remains sitting right beside it. *'Swelter Skelter': He kills Nutty for his ice cream and only gets sad when the ice cream melts on the ground. *'Buns of Steal': He smirks at Lifty's death, using his brother's veins as a rope and kicking his head off. Mime *'A Hole Lotta Love': He smiles when Petunia gets cut in half along with her car, since he didn't get run over. *'Mime to Five': Mime doesn't react when Sniffles' dead body is carried to the shore by the waves, only being disappointed about failing the job. He later only is relieved to have survived to duck attack, and quickly forgets about it when he notices Lumpy's wallet on the ground. Cro-Marmot Since Cro-Marmot can't move or talk, it's difficult to say if he is apathetic to others' death, but some of his actions seem to indicate so. *'Snow What? That's What!': He throws a snowball at a dead Giggles. *'Wipe Out!': He causes Lumpy's death and brings his body carved into a surfboard back home. *'Swelter Skelter': He is seen "relaxing" with a glass of lemonade after Lifty and Shifty die. Flippy Flippy usually stays flipped out until the end of the episode, so he is rarely confronted to the deaths he caused, with a few exceptions. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark': He kills Flaky for having popped the raft, with the help of Lumpy, Handy and Sniffles. He also agrees to throw Lumpy out of the rocket when it has troubles lifting off. *'Party Animal': At the end of the episode he drinks Mime's blood in the middle of the remains of everyone at the party and doesn't seem to be shocked in the slightest. Fliqpy When flipped out, Flippy believes he is at war and that the other characters are enemy soldiers. As such he purposefully kills them. *'Hide and Seek': He kills Toothy, Flaky and Petunia. *'This Is Your Knife': He kills Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky. *'Flippin' Burgers': He kills Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia inside the restaurant, as well as Pop, Cub and some Generic Tree Friends in the explosion. He also dips a fry in Cuddles' blood and eats it. *'Class Act': He is seen attacking a Generic Tree Friend when everybody is outside. *'Keepin' It Reel': He kills Mime, Petunia, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy and Lumpy. *'Remains to be Seen': He kills a large group of characters by rolling them over with his truck. As a zombie, he attempts to kill Lumpy and rips off the upper half of Handy's body. *'Easy For You to Sleigh': He kills Shifty and Lifty. *'Double Whammy Part I': He kills Disco Bear, Petunia, Giggles, Sniffles, Mime and Nutty. (Though when going back to normal Flippy he is shocked about what he has done.) *'Random Acts of Silence': He kills Sniffles, Nutty and Mime. *'By the Seat of Your Pants': He injures and tries to kill Lumpy. He kills Toothy, Sniffles, Giggles, Flaky and Truffles and injures Handy. *'A Vicious Cycle': He kills Disco Bear, Pop and Lumpy while possessing Cub's tricycle. *'In Over Your Hedge': He injures and kills Lumpy. Splendid Splendid can be considered as apathetic as he is clumsy, since he has tried to run away from the deaths he has caused or killed characters on his own accord several times. *'Helping Helps': Splendid can be considered apathetic as he really quickly tries to cover up the accident and acts as if nothing happened. *'Better Off Bread': He ignores Giggles scream for help in order to cook his bread. *'From Hero to Eternity': He doesn't care about killing Cuddles and injuring Giggles. He later picks up a tank truck to stop the snowball without saving the driver (Lumpy) first. *'Gems the Breaks': He doesn't react to killing Handy even though nothing was blocking his vision. He also purposefully kills the Mole, and later Shifty and Lifty. *'See What Develops': Though it doesn't actually happen, we can see Splendid would not hesitate to beat up the Mole if he caught him, seeing how he started attacking Giggles whom he mistook for the Mole. *'Wrath of Con': He doesn't seem to care much about destroying the convention center, and quickly flies away when he realizes he crushed Sniffles. *'Breaking Wind': When he turns back to cut the wire attached to his leg, he doesn't seem to care about Lumpy's dead body. Mr. Pickles Similarly to Fliqpy, Mr. Pickles is portrayed as a character who has no remorse about killing someone. *'A Bit of a Pickle': He kills Petunia. *'Royal Flush': He kills Flaky, Giggles and Petunia. Other The Ants *'Crazy Ant-ics',Tongue Twister Trouble,A Hard Act to Swallow,Suck It Up and Tongue in Cheek: The ants torture and kill Sniffles in gruesome ways with no remorse, even cheering as their victim suffers. Generic Tree Friends *'Class Act': The Generic Tree Friends in the audience don't react to Sniffles, Giggles and Flaky's injuries. They also kill Cuddles when he blocks the exit with his costume. (Debatable since they were panicking because of the fire.) *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)': A Generic Tree Friend drives a truck and drives over Flippy. *'Something Fishy': Generic Tree Friends can be heard cheering as Sniffles, Mime and Russell are dead on stage. Pod Lumpys *'Peas in a Pod': Some Pod Lumpys kill Petunia, Cuddles and Sniffles, and attempt to kill Toot hy thinking it's part of Lumpy's chores. Prehistoric Sniffles *'Blast From the Past': Following Sniffles' example, Prehistoric Sniffles eats the ant on his shoulder and likes it. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:Characters